


Yearnings

by danniellecj



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniellecj/pseuds/danniellecj
Summary: This morning, Mary Jane Watson-Parker dreams of possibilities.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter B. Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/MJ Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the delay with the other works due to a lot of writing commitments. It's nice to receive occasional prompts from time to time. The prompt was: Peter and Mary Jane weren't too sure if they wanted children when they first got married. Now MJ finds herself wanting a child with Peter.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started that morning.

Specifically, it was Lily’s party. The little girl who brightened up the long days on shoot alongside her mother, Luisa, who’d tell her stories about Mexico during the make-up session. Some days, Lily would accompany her, helping in combing her red hair and ask questions about it. Lily who’d tell her about the bright lights on the way home or ask about the bouquet Peter would put on her table.

“Would you like to come to my birthday party?” she asks excitedly, one morning.

“I’d love to!”

“Ms. Watson, you don’t really have to.” Luise counters, embarrassingly. But MJ won’t have any of it. She looks at her Luisa’s kind worrying face and reassures her she will come.

“I’d love to go,” MJ says. ‘I haven’t been invited to a party for a while now.”

The smile on both their faces was enough to make her day, despite the irritating assistant photographer and paparazzi hounding on her heels.

Later that night back home, when Peter’s done his patrol when they’ve made love and the night settles into sleep, she looks back at him with a lazy, tired smile on his face. They’re in their early 30s now, but it feels like they’ve been married forever. The scarred arm wrapped on her bare waist is enough for her to know he won’t be going away anytime soon, regardless of the 24/7 grief he gives her when she sees him on the news network.

Outside, the city is restless and Spider-Man has done his job for the day. Peter Parker is home, safe and alive in her arms and that’s all she needs. The ticking of the clock accompanies the soft snores emitting from her husband and she tries to close her eyes but all she can see is Lily’s excitement. Tiny Lily, who would excitedly talk about school and tell her mom how much she loves her and if it’s all right if they can stop by to get ice cream on the way home.

She dreams of babies that night.

_In her childhood home. Her father isn’t here. Gayle isn’t here. The door opens to her mother, Madeline still headstrong and lovely as she remembered. She greets her softly and welcomes her into her arms, kissing her cheek telling her she’s proud of her as she is of Gayle._

_She notices the crib in her room and there’s hesitancy at first, but Madeline grips her hands as if she were a child again and tells her it’ll all be all right._

_She looks at the crib and there shifting amongst the sheets if a baby girl looking up at her with green eyes. Tiny arms reaching out to her eager to_ be found _. When she pulls her up to her chest, the baby snuggles closer and MJ_ finds herself kissing _the soft brown hair that she knows is Peter’s._

 _Madeline wraps her arms around them both as MJ cries softly, “You_ ’re going to _be wonderful.”_

And she wakes up alone in bed, the smell of coffee penetrating the room through the open door as Peter grumbles loudly about something. She tries to close her eyes again, trying to think of her mother with her arms around her and how she had done her best to stay by her and Gayle’s side when all things turned to shit.

She tries not to think of the weight of the child in her arms, upset and yearning all at the same time. She thinks about a tiny baby with Peter’s lazy smile and nose. Thinks about the messy brown curls she’ll brush, thinks about the potential of that empty room that’s full of books and magazines and mini tech that Peter creates from. Thinks about all the gizmo he’d build for that tiny baby, thinks of some part of Peter that will stay when the city takes him away from her.

The desire hits strongly when the bed shifts and Peter wakes her gently. She can smell his cologne and coffee on his clothes, the teasing kiss on her bare shoulders as she snuggles closer to him trying to coax him back without having to open her eyes.

“Wake up, babe. You’re going to be late.” he greets her.

“You’re already late.” She points out with a sleepy smile.

“I called in sick.”

“Oh?”

He nods leaving wet kisses on her skin. “I figured I need time today to get to Connors’ case, Jameson’s already rung me to stop by later and we’re about to run out on coffee.”

“Is that what you’re waking me up for?” she whines before Peter laughs lightly.

“No. I wanted to kiss my wife a good morning before leaving.” she turns around to him, opening her eyes to Peter who’s smiling softly back at her with those brown eyes. He’s leaning on his arm watching her with desire and love as she stretches against the sheets. He thwips a discarded shirt from the corner to hand over to her as she sits up comfortably on the bed and surprises her with a cup of coffee as she buttons the shirt.

“Good morning to you too.” she greets back. He tucks a bit of her red hair and gently leans in to kiss her. He’s sweet and homely but every morning like this feels like a warning sometimes, like he’s saying goodbye and it terrifies her so much that she pulls him closer to kiss him deeply, placing the coffee back on top of the drawer.

“Peter are you happy?” she asks him quietly when she breaks the kiss.

“Being with you makes me happy.”

She bites her lip at that, playfully hitting him, “I’m serious.”

“I am too.” He says.

“But are you happy with us, now?”

“Of course I am.”

She nods and this makes him furrow his eyebrows. “Aren’t you?”

“I am happy.”

“But?”

She looks back at him and she wonders if this is the conversation she wants to have this morning. The clock already points near nine and she tries not to think of her mother’s words or the baby’s green eyes. Peter is patient, waiting for her to tell when he gets an alarmed look on his face and she knows, the city calls.

From the outside, the distinct screams start and she pulls him to her, kissing him one last time before he sheds his clothes for his suit and mask. He’s about to climb out the window, but not before telling her, “I love you. We’ll talk about this later.”

“I love you too. Be safe.” she says as he nods and leaves. MJ thinks if later will happen at all but her mother’s kind words, Lily’s excited voice and her baby snuggling in her arms are enough to believe in it

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is finnicksghost.


End file.
